


But Satisfaction Brought Her Back

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Period-Typical Sexism, Porn and Humor, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: “Cat?” Ned asks with a kiss to her neck as he notices her distracted state. “Is something bothering you?”“Hmm?” she looks over her shoulder at him. “Oh, no my lord. Nothing's bothering me.”She kisses him then, soft and chaste. He smiles against her lips. Yes, nothing is bothering her – she feels deeply satisfied. And yet, at the back of her mind is still a niggling curiosity.(Or, how Cat learned to stop worrying and love anal sex.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the asoiaf kink meme prompt: "Cat/Ned, anal. They say that curiosity killed the Cat, but really it just made her incredibly horny (not that her husband is complaining)."

She glares. Theon grins. This is not a scenario she ever imagined herself in.

"Really, Theon? The sept?"

He only grins wider at that, and Cat's face burns red, as much with embarrassment as anger. At least he's been courteous enough to lace up my breeches. "Forgive me, my lady. There was no sermon. I didn't know you'd be wanting to attend today."

"I attend every other day, Theon," she says, and then she wonders if this is her fault for praying too often. Then she shakes her head. No. "And that is hardly the point. This is a sacred place, Theon."

He raises an eyebrow. "Not to me."

Okay, fair. "But to me," she points out, and he raises the other eyebrow.

"What, like you and Lord Stark have never – here?"

She blushes deeper, and is left spluttering at him. "O-only once! We were rather drunk, and – how do you know about that?!"

He laughs. "Just a guess, my lady." Cat is colour of a ripe pomegranate, and she feels sorry for the poor serving girl foolish enough to sleep with him. "Anyway, I'm very sorry. I promise to be damned in at least five hells. Can I go now?"

Frankly, she ought to come up with some sort punishment for him, but she'd rather just escape his company. “Yes, by all means.” She indicates the door with her hand. As he stands and starts to walk – or strut might be a more accurate term – towards it, however, she thinks of something and stops it. “Wait. Theon. Is she... I hope she is being careful, with you.”

Theon blinks for a moment, puzzled, and then thankfully catches on to what she's talking about (or around, admittedly). “Oh. Yeah. Knows her herbs and all. Don't worry, my lady.” He pauses. “Wait, why do you care?”

Catelyn sighs deeply. “Because Staca is a sweet girl, and a hard worker. I'd rather her not be saddled with a bastard.” She can't exactly imagine Theon Greyjoy being too concerned with that posibility. He laughs.

“Well, don't fuss. What you caught us doing couldn't make a bastard anyway,” he says, and Catelyn frowns.

“It sure seemed like it to me. Please tell me someone explained to you how it works?”

He laughs again. “Yeah, I know what goes where. Just didn't put it there.” He grins, and Catelyn frowns. From the position they were in, and the sounds the girl was making, it sure seemed like poor Staca was being fucked – and quite thoroughly. “Went in the secret entrance, if you know what I mean.”

“Alright Theon, enough!” she snaps, somehow turning even redder. “There are things I don't need to know. Just go.”

He laughs all the way as he does, and Cat thinks she might have to pray a lot more than she was expecting.

* * *

There's no particular reason for her to think about the awkward situation after that, and every reason for her not to. So of course, she ends up going over it in her head again and again, because why would her mind ever be reasonable with her?

She has to admit, she is surprised. Not by Theon's behaviour; nothing that boy does surprises her anymore, but Staca. She's always been a sweet, smart and sensible girl; not the sort to be seduced by their ward whenever he pleases. Cat's not the sort to worry too much about their serving girls' maidenheads, there are just too many of them for it to be worth the bother, but it is odd. None of her business, but still odd.

And what they were doing. Catelyn is no prude, she knows very well how tempting men can be – she remembers how tempted she was when she was betrothed to Brandon. Luckily, she is happily married, and feels no need to resist that temptation anymore. She loves having Ned inside her. In her cunt, where the gods meant for her husband to be. But elsewhere though... surely, that would just be painful?

Perhaps it's just a matter of avoiding a child. Perhaps. But Theon said Staca took her moon tea, so then why would she bother?

Catelyn is still dwelling on these questions, late at night, when there's a knock on her door. She snaps out of reverie, pauses, and then smiles to herself. There's only one person that could be. “Come in, Ned.”

He enters with a slightly shy look on his face. “Forgive me, my lady. I know it's late,” he says. “I hope I did not wake you?”

“Oh no, not at all,” she says, sitting up and already unlacing her nightgown. She smirks at him. “In fact, I was having quite some trouble sleeping. Would you like to help tire me out?”

It does not take very long until she has him in her bed, moving above her, readying himself to slide inside her. She is wet and aching for it. It is easy with him; a comforting, familiar rhythm they've built together over so many years. She finds herself spinning around, pinning him beneath her, pushing down onto his cock and gasping as he fills her.

“Ned,” she gasps, and he just groans and grasps her hips as she tightens around him. “I – I feel so good with you inside me.”

He is not naturally one to talk in bed, no more than he is anywhere else, but her talking always has an effect on him – his hands grasp her tighter, clutching each of her buttocks hard enough to bruise the skin. She moans. His hands are all over her arse. _Would it feel good if he put a finger inside me there?_ she wonders, but she can't bring herself to ask such a thing out loud. Instead, she rises up and starts to ride him hard and fast, making him shudder and moan beneath her, until his seed spills out of him and down her thighs, and she trembles as she finishes herself off above his softening cock, rubbing frantically above where he enters her. _It always feels good with him._

After, she curls into his side, exhausted, as he idly plays with her hair. She almost purrs at the sensation. She is laying on her side, her behind pressed against him, and bites her lip. Ned is not as young as he once was, she probably doesn't want to strain him for asking for another round. She's not sure she's even still aroused. But him laying against her like that is making something itch in her brain.

“Cat?” Ned asks with a kiss to her neck as he notices her distracted state. “Is something bothering you?”

“Hmm?” she looks over her shoulder at him. “Oh, no my lord. Nothing's bothering me.”

She kisses him then, soft and chaste. He smiles against her lips. Yes, nothing is bothering her – she feels deeply satisfied. And yet, at the back of her mind is still a niggling curiosity.

* * *

After a few days dealing with this niggling curiosity, Cat decides she ought to do something about it. She's still not quite ready to talk to Ned yet – not if she may decide this is all a painful, embarrassing, terrible mistake quite shortly. And perhaps, part of her still fears him judging her. She tries to think she is not the maid of six and ten she once was, terrified that enjoying anything he did to her too much would somehow make her lesser in his eyes (lesser, perhaps, than the woman who bore him his bastard – although that made less sense the more she thought about it). Still, she knows what she is thinking of is not something that could give him another son. According to Theon Greyjoy, that may be the point. Perhaps she does worry a little, what it means that she is so curious.

But she's willing to experiment on her own, even if she is probably too old for such things. She manages to procure a salve from Maester Luwin, claiming she has had problems with strained muscles – perhaps the modesty is unnecessary, given he has birthed five of her children, but she doesn't particular want to explain the matter. She does listen carefully to the list of ingredients though, making sure there is nothing in it that will be toxic if she puts it inside her.

She waits until a quiet afternoon whilst Ned is dealing with his bannermen to act, not wanting to be interrupted. In theory, the thought of him catching her in the middle of this, watching and then having his way with her instead, is alluring – blood rushes between her legs and she walks a little faster to her chambers. And yet, this will probably be less than attractive on her part; she will pull strange expressions and wince and whine and likely hurt herself once or twice. Let him see her when she knows more what she's doing.

When she closes the door behind her, she sighs deeply, and starts to unfasten her gown. She likely doesn't need to be completely naked for this – Staca wasn't – but given she is trying something new, she might as well have as little interference as possible. Her teal linen falls to the ground and she kicks it aside, and then she discards her underskirts and smallthings, standing nude as a babe in front of her bed, long hair still plaited and running down her back.

She sighs again when she sees herself in the mirror. _I do not look like a babe._ She examines the faint stretchmarks across her belly, the slight sag of her breasts. She knows she's hardly old, and yet part of her worries she's too old to be doing this. It seems natural enough for young girls to experiment in such ways, but her? She's been a woman wed over half her life now, and she and Ned have a very healthy relationship in this sense – why would she want to change things? She knows she doesn't need this to satisfy her.

No. She has been thinking about this for days, something must be done. If it all proves a terrible mistake, she will simply never think on it again (except, mayhaps, with some embarrassment). But who is she harming?

She lies down on the bed, takes a moment to breathe. There's no need to rush. Slowly, she lets her hand drift across her body, idly squeezing her breast before she sneaks her hand down between her legs, splaying them as she runs her fingers through the red curls. She closes her eyes, and thinks of Ned. His cool grey eyes turning black and hot as she strips herself before him. His firm muscle rippling against her as she wraps her legs around his waist. His cock sliding against her cunny, making her wait and whimper, in that way of his she's still not sure is caution, teasing, or both.

Catelyn sighs as she kneads herself with the heel of her hand, growing wet between her legs. That's not the part of her she needs to be wet right now, but still, it cannot hurt. Bravely, she reaches for her salve and unscrews the lid. The substance smells sweet and herbal, and is a translucent white. She represses a smile looking at it. It rather resembles another substance closely linked to what she's doing.

The salve feels cool and fresh on her skin when she collects a dollop with her little finger. She shivers slightly at the thought of what she's doing – it's dirty, certainly, but in a way that gives her guilty thrill she thought she had long outgrown. When she reaches back between her legs, however, she frowns. She can't quite reach; her hand just meets the cleft of her arse, and her finger doesn't go far enough to find that hidden hole.

She sighs and brings her knees up, spreading her legs wider. The position makes her feel exposed, but she supposes that is the point – she can actually access herself now. At first, she simply rubs the salve back and forth, willing the hole to loosen. She feels some sort of tingle somewhere, but she's not sure if that's in her body or her mind – and he wrist rubs across her centre as she moves, which might be responsible. Still, so far, at least she feels no pain. Biting her lip, she starts to stroke in small quick circles around her entrance, and gasps as softly as a mouse – another spark of pleasure shoots up her spine. It's not the same pleasure she earns from her cunt; it is stranger, and duller, but it is still in its own way good.

This makes her brave enough to try and press in, perhaps quicker than she should. As she feels her hole start to buckle under the pressure, she holds her breath. It does not hurt yet, but she may rue thinking that later. Her muscle is still clenched tight, trying to ward off the invasion, but something deep inside of her says _go on. You know how much you want it._

She imagines Ned watching her do this, his eyes somewhere between fond, concerned, amused and lustful. _Do you want this, Cat?_ he whispers, stroking her hair as she readies herself for him. _Me to take you from behind, like a slattern?_

Cat flushes despite herself. She's not – she's not a slattern just for this; at least, she does not think so. But still, the word sends a thrill through her also, if only in her own imagination. _But perhaps I can be like a slattern. If only for an hour or two._

Her finger just barely pushes through and Cat gasps again, louder this time. There is a twinge of pain, as she feared there might be, but it's not so bad – as she waits and catches her breath, it slowly starts to feel strangely satisfying. More than anything though, the sensation is simply odd – a new, unfamiliar pressure against her; this tiny little intrusion. She wonders if it would feel more natural if she put more in.

Automatically, she hikes her legs higher in the air so she can reach in deeper. Her hole strings slightly as she pushes it down to the first knuckle, and then, curious, starts to crook it back and forth. She groans softly. The muscle grows looser at the movement, and she can feel it reverberate through her body – especially in her cunt, as she rubs herself on the other side of her thin walls, and her wetness rubs against her wrist. The pleasure is still strange, but it is, most definitely, pleasure.

She has to fold her knees beneath her chin with her spare arm to push her finger in down to the knuckle, but she does so without even thinking about it. It's strange how it does feel better the deeper she goes, still stinging, but in some foreign way that complements the pleasure, that doesn't detract. She starts to move back and forth more recklessly, feeling loose enough to cope, and she moans, really truly moans at the sensations bubbling up inside her. She imagines Ned kissing her neck, mouthing her nipples, rubbing the nub between her legs. For a moment, she even imagines him pushing his cock between her lips. _That's it, Cat,_ whispers her fantasy Ned without an inch of his usual shyness, _show me what you want._

After a little while of this, though, her back starts to strain, and she pauses. It's then she realises how absurd she must look in this position, tied up like a sailor's knot, and she has to laugh. It would be much easier if she were doing this from behind. She wonders why she didn't do that to start with – perhaps she feared feeling too much like a whore in a brothel, whose face is largely irrelevant to proceedings.

Still, ultimately her practicality wins over her pride. There's only so proud one can be while fingering the hole one shits with.

She groans and removes her fingers – she winces at the sting left behind, worse now than when she had herself filled up, but there's also a shiver spreading across her from the loosened muscle, and almost a nagging feel of emptiness. She sighs and reaches for the salve again as she sits up and prepares to turn over. Mayhaps if things are going this well she can risk two fingers.

Cat settles down with her knees spread across the bedspread and her arms folded beneath her chin, her nipples brushing against the fur, plait falling over her shoulder. It mildly alarms her how high she's raising her arse in the air, but some part of her isn't sure that's truly alarm – it may well be excitement. She bites her lip and looks up so she can wet a second finger with the salve, leaving the lid off. She suspects she will need more later.

She starts with those quick circles again when she reaches behind herself, shivering at the ripples of pleasure. Her cunt gives a dull throb of protest, no longer getting any relief from the pressure of her wrist. She wants to reach down and touch herself there while she opens her arse, but she can't quite figure out how.

When she actually tries to push in, however, she gasps again in pain – it's worse, as you might imagine. She stops and grits her teeth. _Come now, you bore five children, you can do this._ She cries out softly as she just barely gets her two fingertips past the ring of muscle, and then she has to stop. _Just wait. Patience._ But part of her craves more, even with the pain.

After a few moments waiting, the hole starts to loosen once more, and as slowly as she can, Cat lets herself push her fingers in deeper. She hisses in pain as she slowly stretches, but a shiver of pleasure runs up her spine again, and she rubs her hard nipples into the bedcovers. _Slowly, Cat,_ she imagines Ned whispering to her. _Don't hurt yourself._ Her lord husband is cautious, even in her fantasies. She imagines his fingers circling around hers, not ready to strain her any further, and yet still something of a tease.

She pushes her two fingers in deeper, faster than mayhaps she should – the pain is ceasing to truly bother her. There is a sensation of fullness now she did not get with one finger, although she thinks this is not truly all she can take. Her cunt throbs again, harder this time, and she moans into the furs. She wishes Ned were here, to kiss and touch her while she fingers herself slowly. It's easier in this position, and yet her muscles are still starting to strain.

Slowly, she starts to move the fingers in and out, fucking herself with them, panting shallowly as she does so. _Cat?_ whispers dream-Ned, kissing her shoulder. _Does it feel good, being fucked there?_ Yes, gods, it does. _I'm glad. I want to put my cock in your arse, Cat. But first, I want you to want me to._

She groans. She wouldn't be surprised if Ned had imagined doing this to her before – he is, after all, a man – but her husband would never suggest anything he thought she wouldn't enjoy. She still remembers how he blushed and stammered the first time she offered to suck his cock. It took a good deal of persuasion to convince him that really, she didn't mind, and given how many times he'd had his mouth on her cunny it was only fair.

Cat smiles a little to herself. She hopes her thinking of this, desiring this, might be a pleasant surprise for him. As she pushes her fingers in deeper, she wonders if he would be willing to kiss this entrance the same way he does the other one. The thought of having his tongue in her arse is such a dirty, shameful image that suddenly she can think of nothing in the world she wants more. It may be too much to ask though. _But I'll never know unless I try._

Her fingers pull out of her without warning, leaving her to groan in emptiness, and it's not until Cat pushes herself up that she realises that's because she's reaching for the salve again, wanting to add a third finger. _Am I really ready?_ she wonders, but her body seems to think so, lowering herself back down quickly and impatiently. When she thinks a second, however, she doesn't lower herself fully, instead letting her teats hang in the air while she rests her weight upon her brow. She'll likely give herself a headache like this, but she finally has a hand free to touch her slit.

She moans as she aims her fingers back at her arse, not bothering with the circles this time, just pushing straight in. She cries out in pain at the added stretch, but her other hand shoots down to rub her clit, and _oh_ , that feels better. The pain matches the pleasure, heightens it, until it's all she can do to just mewl and shiver in sensation. Her fingers push in slowly and she hears herself speaking aloud, begging almost, “Ned, please, I'm ready, fuck me...”

Cat's fingers start to push in and out of her in a hard, steady rhythm, as close as to how Ned would fuck her as she can manage and she moans as she imagines it's his cock in her, his cock in her arse, firm square hands on her hips as he takes this untouched hole of hers. _Cat,_ he moans, lost for words, _oh, Cat..._

“Ned,” she answers him, rubbing furiously at her slit, stunned by how wet she feels. “Harder, deeper...” and she imagines breaking through his caution, making him take her like he's never wanted anything in the whole world more, and it still hurts but oh gods, she can't pretend to care. She feels lewd and wanton and utterly free, free to let him do anything he wants with her, to be his totally, now and forever.

A finger slips inside her cunt and she can feel the digits on her other hand moving inside her arse, rubbing together through her thin walls and she moans at the overwhelming sensation. _Am I just greedy?_ she wonders, but Ned would never call her that. _You're so beautiful, Cat,_ he'd tell her. _I want you. I want more of you. I want to fuck you every way I can. Every way you can be fucked. I don't want there to a thing known to man that I haven't done to you._

Cat rubs her nub until finally both her holes tighten and she peaks with a cry, biting on her plait to smother the noise, feeling totally overwhelmed at these strange new sensations.

When she recovers some, she rolls onto her side, and haphazardly pulls the fur over her. She sighs. She knows she will have to get up and return to her duties soon, it's the middle of the afternoon, but hopefully she can get away with a quick nap.

Her face is red and her blood still rushes with excitement. She's wet between the legs and her arse still aches from what she did to it, but it's a good ache. _I enjoyed that very much,_ she thinks. _I suppose some women do, then._ She's slightly embarrassed by just how much she enjoyed it, but then again, she doesn't know what she was expecting.

She yawns. _If I liked it so, I should talk to Ned about it._ And in her tired, pleasure-drunk state, that seems a lot simpler than it will do later.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The easy thing to do, she reckons, would be simply to wait for Ned to come to her chambers again, and bring it up then. She can hardly bring it up over their meals, not if she doesn't want to scandalise the household. It's not as if she should have to wait very long; he's always been most diligent in his visits, and it's rare more than three days go by without – without.

Unfortunately, the next time Ned comes he's had a long night dealing with a matter in Winter Town, so she's half-asleep by the time he makes it. She's stirred by a firm kiss and a strong, heavy body above hers. She moans into his mouth, her legs parting along the mattress. “Ned.”

He smiles at her in the darkness. “My lady.” When she reaches down to pull him closer, she feels his cock already bare, and it leaks into her hand when she strokes it. He must have been waiting a while.

It takes but a few moments before he's inside her, fucking her, never roughly but still, hard and strong and making her bite his shoulder through his shirt to keep from crying out too loudly. As she grows awake enough to realise he's still all but dressed, as if he wanted her so badly he couldn't even wait to remove his clothes. It's quite flattering that after all these years, she can still arouse that level of desire.

She peaks with a cry and he buries his head in her neck and groans as he does the same, whispering _Cat_ against her skin. Once they've recovered, he sighs and kisses her brow gently. “Forgive me, my lady. I'm sorry I woke you just for... that.”

Cat has to smile at him. Her Ned, ever so concerned. “Have I woken?” she asks teasingly. “I thought I was having a lovely dream...”

Ned chuckles at that. “I'll leave you to it, then. Good night, my lady.”

He relaces his breeches before he leaves her chambers, and Cat pulls the furs back over her, burrowing into the mattress, feeling warm and sated. It's not until he's long gone that she thinks _Wait, I meant to ask._

* * *

Alright, so waiting for Ned to come to her is perhaps not an ideal plan. She's too liable to distraction under that circumstance. So she will have to ask him at some other time, talk to him during the day, which should not be impossible – mortifyingly embarrassing and awkward, yes, but not impossible.

She procrastinates as long as she can, but that proves unhelpful; it just gives her time to start worrying and doubting herself – will he be shocked if she even suggests it? Perhaps that is the sort of thing wives are just not meant to do. Perhaps that's what whores are for.

That thought makes her head spin, and so she tries to avoid it. Ultimately, her desire wins out over her nerves. She wants it, and so as she climbs the stairs to his solar, she tells herself that the worst he can say is no (and tries not imagine anything else he could say).

Ned looks surprised when she knocks on his door, but luckily, it doesn't seem like she's interrupted anything terribly important – his Old Gods seem to have finally given him a slow day. “Cat,” he says. “Hello.”

She hesitates a moment as she closes the door behind her. “Good afternoon, my lord,” she says. “I... wanted to talk to you about something.”

He frowns. “Is something the matter?”

“Oh, no, no, not at all,” she says quickly, blushing. Really, she should have thought through what she was going to say before she came in. Right now, she is floundering, and she knows it. “It's... quite silly, actually.”

Ned just looks puzzled at that. “Alright. Then?”

Cat sighs. She wishes to sit, but there is not another seat. This feels too intimate to discuss upright though, like a petitioner, so she awkwardly perches on the edge of his desk. “My lord... were you planning on visiting my chambers tonight?”

A faint blush rises to Ned's cheeks, which probably should not be as reassuring as it is. At least she is not the only one embarrassed. “I... suppose so,” he says, which probably means he hadn't quite decided yet. Then he frowns again. “My lady, if I haven't been visiting you often enough–”

“No, no, it's not that,” she says hurriedly. Though there have been times she's wished he would come to her every night, and some mornings she's craved him then and there also, that is likely her just being greedy – and now is not the time. “It's just – if you were... there are some things I might like to try tonight.” Her blush deepens. “Well. One thing, really.”

Ned continues to look puzzled at that, but says nothing, leaving her to sigh and carry on. “Recently, I have been thinking – wondering – what it would be like to be taken... differently.” She coughs. “Um. From behind?”

Frankly, she has no idea how to communicate what she means. Ned's frown deepens. “If that's what you'd like, Cat,” he says. “But we have done that before?”

“No, you don't understand,” she says. _I have made a terrible mistake_ , she thinks. “I've been wanting you to take me... _from behind._ You know. To... enter through another door, if you will.”

After a second's pause, it finally dawns on Ned what she means. She watches as his eyes go wide, his cheeks turn red and he almost chokes on his own tongue. Cat is mortified. _I've disgusted him,_ thinks the part of her that is still a nervous girl, and she immediately wants to start backtracking, or better yet just run. But she remembers that she is a woman grown who does not flee when things are difficult, and she forces herself to stand her ground. _There is no sin in asking._ “Ned?”

He recovers a little, coughing. “I – sorry, Cat. You – you caught me off-guard.” And when he finally notices the look on her face, _he_ starts backtracking. “But I mean – I am not displeased, if that's what you fear. If – if you want that, I would be more than happy to – I'm just, well, surprised. I, um, did not know women enjoyed that?”

Cat blushes even more deeply, but she is relieved. “Nor did I,” she admits. She does not particularly want to explain how she stumbled upon this fixation. “But I have been... experimenting, on my own. And, well, it was not unpleasant.”

She hopes her embarrassment can convey the extent of her understatement. A pause, and then Ned, almost imperceptibly, leans forward. “Oh?”

Cat pauses in return, and then a small smile reaches her lips as she examines his look – one of some interest. Things are not going so badly after all. “Were you wanting details, my lord?” she teases.

Ned looks even more embarrassed then, and gives her an uncertain shrug. She laughs. “Patience, my lord,” she says, her usual composure returning. She bites her lip. It is tempting to drag him to her chambers here and now, but... “Well, that was really all, Ned. I should leave you to your duties. I'll see you tonight.”

Before she can stand though, his hand suddenly grasps her thigh. “Cat.”

She pauses, looking back at him. “Is something the matter my lord?” But in his eye is a rare spark of mischief, a spark she likes to think belongs to her, and her alone. Her heart skips a beat. “Ned,” she says, trying to think clearly as his hand moves across her skin, “I didn't mean – _now_. We don't have what we need–”

“I know, Cat,” Ned reassures her quietly, but he does not let go, his hand moving so far up her thigh her breath catches in her throat. “We won't – we won't try _that_ until tonight,” he says, and Cat does her best not to be disappointed. “But still. There are other things I could do. You're right, my lady, I ought to attend to my duties.” His mouth crooks in a way that on any other man would be a smirk. “And what more crucial duty do I have than you?”

Cat gasps shallowly as his hand folds over her centre, rubbing in small circles with the ball of his hand through her hand. “Well,” she says, “if it is your _duty_.”

* * *

After their altercation in his solar, which involved only hands and mouths but still, was highly enjoyable, Catelyn thinks Ned might decide to wait another night before trying what they actually discussed. After all, neither of them is as young as they once were. But just in case, Catelyn goes to bed that night naked, her hair running loose over her shoulders. It's warm enough she feels no need to cover herself with the fur, and she smiles faintly at the thought of Ned finding her like this, stripped and ready for him. The way he'll blush. Idly, she looks over to her tabletop, eyeing her jar of salve. _Well,_ she thinks, _while I'm waiting, it couldn't hurt to prepare._

She sighs as she reaches for it, bringing her legs up to her chest, squashing her teats slightly. She remains on her back this time. The salve is still cool on her skin, and idly, she wipes a tiny drop of it across her nipple, shivering as the coolness makes her flesh harden. She is not so shy when she reaches between her legs this time, arching her hips off the bed so she can reach, one finger pushing in – gently – immediately.

Cat groans as the digit pops through the muscle, and she feels that strange sensation of being breached. She still feels wanton for desiring such a thing, but here in her chambers, wantonness does not seem as bad as it once did.

There's no rush, and she is still waiting for Ned, so she moves slowly, stretching herself out. A few minutes pass and she only gets to the second finger before there's a knock on her door. “Cat?”

_Ned._ She considers removing her fingers and standing up, going to greet him at the door, but then he has a better idea. “Come in, love,” she calls.

He swings open the door and the first thing he sees is her, naked as a babe, curled up to touch herself this way – she feels wanton in the best way, ever more so for how he gasps at the sight of her. “ _Catelyn_.”

She tries not to grin as she slides her fingers in deeper. She refuses to let herself be afraid of disgusting him again. “Forgive me, my lord,” she says calmly. “While I was waiting, I thought it would help for me to prepare myself ahead of time.”

Ned curses as he impatiently pulls his shirt over his head, unlacing his breeches. “You'll be the death of me,” he mutters, and she makes a mock-offended noise.

“In that case, we'd best get on with things before you're gone.”

He chuckles, uncharacteristically leaving his clothes in a messy pile on the floor. “You're beautiful,” he murmurs as he settles above her, pulling her into a deep kiss that makes her sigh and moan. She arches her hips up toward him and her wrist protests as it bends against his belly, but she does her best to ignore that. Ned pulls away from her mouth with a ragged breath, looking down between her legs. “How are you feeling?” he asks with a flicker of concern.

“Mm... good,” she says. “Strange, admittedly. And my wrist is starting to cramp. But it's... nice.”

“Doesn't it hurt?”

Cat shrugs. “A little,” she admits, and Ned frowns deeply. Oh dear. He might have taken that more seriously than she meant. “No more than a sting, Ned. And it's – not fully unpleasant, truly. Like when you bite my skin.” She's not sure she's ever explicitly told him she likes that, but well, she has now. He still looks worried, and she sighs. “I bore five of your children, my lord. Compared to that, this is nothing.”

Ned smiles, but he's still unconvinced. Cat sighs and decides that actions speak louder than words. Biting her lip, she reaches down and adds her third finger, squirming a little to force it inside. She gasps softly at the extra sensation; the pain and the pleasure. She can't get her fingers in any deeper than the first knuckle at this angle, and her wrist will punish her later, but she doesn't want to turn over. She wants Ned to see the look on her face. She wants him to know how much she's enjoying it.

Her eyes flicker closed as she fingers herself open, and as she grows bolder in how she moves, she feels his strong hand close gently around her wrist. “Cat,” he says. “...Let me.”

His hand guides her fingers back out, and she sighs heavily as her stretched hole is left empty. “Ned,” she says.

One of his fingers then pushes in, slow and gentle, not wanting to cause her any strain, but finding her so wet and open he barely meets any resistance. His fingers are thicker than hers, the skin rough with callouses, and she gasps, hitching her body up towards him, revelling in the different sensation. Her wrist is thankful also, as she lets it hang limp by her side, and she relaxes her legs some, although she has to keep leaning up so he can reach.

After a moment where Ned just lets his finger sit there, Cat grows impatient, and starts to rock back and forth on the digit, encouraging him to move. “You are enjoying it,” he whispers, sounding almost in awe. Cat almost prickles, but then he kisses her again, stealing any worry she could have right out of her mouth. She moans against his lips as he starts to move his finger in and out, fucking her arse with it, and her cunny gives another of its throbs of protest.

Ned moves down, his mouth ghosting over her neck before leaving a sharp _bite_ on her collarbone, making her cry out and her cunt clench around his emptiness. He must have been listening. He then turns his attention to her breasts, taking each nipple in his mouth and sucking in turn, and she can feel him flinch at the taste of the salve she left there. Oops. But he doesn't falter, trailing his tongue down her belly and over she navel, and Cat pants, her legs spreading wider as his head settles between them.

She moans like the most shameless whore as his mouth finds her cunt, licking her nub gently as his finger grows braver in her arse. “Ned!” she cries, her hands grasping his hair and pulling him closer. He chuckles against her slit, a sensation that drives her even more wild, before a second finger pushes into her arse suddenly. She cries out louder this time, and not all from pleasure.

Ned stops dead, his finger halfway in, and pulls back. “Cat?” he asks with wet lips. “Is that too much? Am I hurting you?”

The pain fades in a second, and Cat shakes her head hurriedly. “It's quite alright,” she insists, her cunt vigorously protesting having been so quickly abandoned. “Although you might want to add more salve before the third.” After all, his fingers are quite a bit thicker than hers. She tugs at Ned's hair again. “But I can take it. Come now Ned, I want...”

He nods and cuts her off as he returns to lapping at her cunt, making her gasp as he slides his tongue inside her. His two fingers find a firm and steady rhythm as he alternates between licking and sucking at her nub and fucking her with his tongue, and it makes her moan and writhe, shuddering as she arches off the bed, soaked with sweat. She feels overwhelmed, fucked twice over, and that thought's enough to make her cry out as both her holes clench tight, her body freezes wound up like clockwork, and a wave of buzzing, fizzing pleasure overtakes her. _I'm coming,_ she thinks, all but delirious, and Ned pushes her through it, his tongue and his fingers never letting up in their rhythm. It feels _different_ , reaching her peak with his fingers _there_ , and it hurts a little when she's so tight around them, but she feels – full, in a new and unfamiliar way. Sated. Satisfied.

With a moan she starts to come down, collapsing back into the furs as Ned's ministrations slow, and then stop. “Cat?” he asks, peering up at her from between her thighs. “Did you...?”

She sighs and nods, a little embarrassed. “Forgive me, my lord. I may have gotten carried away.”

“It's hardly your fault,” Ned tells her, and she shudders as he slowly removes his fingers from her arse, making her shudder and wince at the sting. Idly, he rubs his cock – Cat bites her lip when she sees how hard he is – but with his clean hand, he reaches up and strokes her hair gently. “Cat? Do you need us to stop?”

“Oh no, not at all,” she says, spreading her legs wider. Despite what she said about feeling sated, her curiosity still burns, and she knows she won't truly be satisfied until she's had his cock in her arse. Damned if that makes her a slattern. “Admittedly, my sex might need a moment to recover. But luckily, I have... alternatives.”

A pause, and then Ned just sighs fondly at her. He looks up, and then grabs a pillow from the head of the bed. “Arch your hips,” he says, and she does so, letting him slide the pillow underneath her. “There. So you don't have to strain your back so much.”

Oh. That's a good idea, and she probably should have thought of it earlier. “Thank you, my lord,” she smiles at him, while he reaches and grabs the salve from her table. He looks at it curiously.

“Where did you get this?” he asks.

“Oh, I... told Maester Luwin I was having some muscle aches,” she says. Ned frowns.

“Are you sure it's safe? You know... inside you?”

She frowns in turn. “I think so,” she says. _Hopefully._ “I've used it before. And it might be a little late to worry about that now, Ned.”

He sighs. “Very well then,” he says and unscrews the jar. She bites her lip and leans back into the covers, presenting herself more fully, as he coats three fingers with the white liquid. At first, he only brings two of them back to her, and she gasps as he pushes them slowly in. She squirms, oversensitive, as Ned's third finger rests oh so softly by the other two.

“Cat? Does it feel good?”

“Yes,” she whispers, voice high and breathless, and he pushes his two fingers in, starting to fuck her again with them, and he moans as he bites at one of her nipples teasingly. “ _Ned_.”

He gives a pleased hum as his fingers regain their previous speed, while he gently kisses all over her breasts. “Do you want this, Cat? Do you want my fingers in your arse?”

Cat makes a little choked noise. It's not like Ned to speak to her like that during sex, though she can tell he means the questions genuinely. Either way through, it goes straight to her cunny. “Oh, _yes_ ,” she moans as his fingers push in down to the knuckle. “And more too. I want your cock in there, love. I want your cock in my arse and your fingers in my cunt. I want you to fill me as much as you can. I... oh, _Ned_...”

She gasps feverishly as he finally adds his third finger, and she rocks back towards him shamelessly. “I want it so much,” she whispers, and he groans as his fingers fuck her harder. She looks down to see him fisting his cock with his spare hand. “Ned, gods, I'm ready. I want you to fuck my arse. I feel like such a...” _slut,_ her mind completes the sentence. But she can't say that allowed – Ned would be horrified if she called herself such a thing. But she doesn't mind the thought, not like this. She doesn't mind being _Ned's_ slut.

Ned moans as he withdraws his fingers. “Cat,” he says as he kisses her again, cupping her jaw, and she sighs into it while with the other hand he lines himself up. She shivers as she feels the head of his cock pressing against her, and she lifts her legs up around his waist. She breaks the kiss. “My lord,” she says, “it might be easier if I turned over?”

He shakes his head. “I want to see you.”

That thought pleases her. So she nods, and while Ned waits, stroking himself at the base as he presses himself against her, she smiles at him. “Well. Go on then.”

He groans and starts to push his way inside. She gasps. _Oh gods._ He feels so thick, too thick. From what she's gathered, her husband isn't outrageously large, but he isn't small either – she's always found him perfectly sized, just enough to make her feel full without hurting her. But what feels just right in her cunt seems outrageously, impossibly huge as it breaches her arse, where the gods did not mean for it to go.

Catelyn grits her teeth and clings to his shoulders. _No. I know what I want. I will not let a little pain stop me._

Ned moans as the head of him pops through her ring of muscle, and she shivers down (or up, since they're almost as high as her shoulders right now) to her toes at the feel of him spreading her. Her head spins in pain and pleasure, and she whimpers.

“Cat?” asks Ned, breathless. “Are you–?”

She can't quite get enough air herself. “I'll be alright,” she says, willing herself to relax, to loosen around his length, and she has some success. “I just – I need a moment to adjust, that's all.”

Ned frowns. “I'm hurting you. We should stop.”

Cat whines. _No, not now._ “Don't, just – oh, wait–”

“Catelyn...”

“ _Ned_.” She digs her nails into his shoulder and looks him dead in the eye. “Please don't stop.”

A pause, and then Ned sighs and nods. Relieved, Cat lies back, and focuses on getting her body to loosen. After a few moments, she experimentally shifts her hips up towards him. “I – you can go in deeper now, I feel alright.”

He kisses her before he does though, and she moans against his lips, threading her fingers through his long dark hair. He drives himself in slowly, unbelievably slowly, and he does not give her more than half his length – likely not even that. Cat mewls like her namesake as he does, the pain bringing tears to her eyes, and yet it abates quickly. Underneath it is that same sense of fullness, making her moan and writhe beneath him. She hitches her legs higher up his back. “Ned...”

His cock starts to pull back, and she makes a noise of protest before he thrusts back in, shallowly. She gasps. _Oh gods, he's really going to fuck me like this._ She bucks towards him, rubbing her cunt against his belly, and clings tighter to his neck. “Yes,” she whispers.

Ned groans and forms something of a rhythm, quick, brief thrusts meant to loosen her, until he can go deeper. Cat moans, and she wants so much to reach for her sex, but she's afraid she'll lose her balance if she lets go of him. “Ned,” she asks, “touch me, please?”

He nods and his hand finds her slit, rubbing her nub gently. Cat makes a choked noise and the flood of pleasure makes him feel so good inside her arse all of a sudden. “Oh, Ned...” she moans again, arching towards his thrusts, “...harder...”

A muffled curse and then Ned obeys, thrusting his cock into her faster and deeper, and circling her clit faster too. Cat cries out wantonly. “Oh yes, that's it, yes!” she shouts, head spinning too much to worry about being heard. “Fuck me, yes, fuck my arse, _yes_ , you feel so good in me, you feel so good stretching my holes, oh gods, Ned!”

She's babbling, she knows she is, but she can't seem to care and he doesn't seem to mind. “Cat,” he moans, less verbose, but he kisses her again and bites her lip, before he moves his mouth to her neck and sucks the skin, most likely to leave a mark. “Oh gods, _Cat_.”

He's still not fucking her with his whole length, and just in that moment that seems like the worst thing that has ever happened. “Oh Ned, give it to me! As hard as you can, as much as you can, deep as you can, fill my arse with your cock!”

She's begging like a common whore, spitting out words she didn't even know she knew, and she's never been more pleased. Even more so when suddenly her legs are unlaced from Ned's waist and pushed up over his shoulders, until she's all but Ned in half as he just _fucks_ her. “Ned!”

Her solemn, honourable husband has lost all control, is just driving himself towards spending in her tight hole, and it feels good, dirty and shameful and so, so _good_. “Cat – fuck – Cat,” he grunts, and she whines rocking up towards him, while his hand on her cunt moves. She doesn't understand at first, until – his finger's in her cunt, and she's so tight around his cock there's barely even space to get it in there, but he has his finger in her cunt and his cock in her arse like she asked and oh, how she loves him.

“ _Ned_ ,” she moans as his finger starts to fuck her in time with his cock, and it's not long before she all but screams, biting his shoulder as she spasms around him, feeling so full, and the pleasure almost drowns her.

He drives himself into her, hard and fast again and again and again, until he stops. She feels him shudder and hears him moan, and then his body goes lax above hers, sighing deeply into her neck.

Slowly, they both start to get their breath back, and Ned extracts himself from the vice like grip of her body, gently lowering her legs back onto the bed. Her muscles all scream in protest, stretched within an inch of their lives. She's very likely going to have to use that salve for what Luwin actually gave it to her for.

For a long time, she just lies there, stunned. Her arse is still aching, but it feels almost like it's happening to someone else's body. “Cat? Are you alright?”

She turns her head. _Ned_. She nods. “Quite alright, my lord,” she says. But when she tries to roll on her side and face him properly, she cries out. “Ah!”

“Cat!” Ned cries out in turn, his hand grasping her shoulder. “...I hurt you.”

He looks mortified, and she shakes her head. “I'll be fine, love. I admit it aches a little, but...” she hisses as she squirms slightly on her side, trying to find a comfortable position. “It's a good ache.”

Ned doesn't look completely convinced, but Catelyn means it; part of her relishes the thought she will still feel this in the morning, she might barely be able to sit. After a moment, he sighs. “I'll admit, I didn't expect you to enjoy it as much as you did,” he says, stroking her hair again. “The things you said...”

Catelyn flushes as she remembers some of the things she said. Worry settles in her breast again. _Does he think I'm disgusting?_ “I'm sorry, my lord, I don't know what came over me,” she says quickly. “I hope I didn't embarrass you?”

Ned blinks. “What? Oh, no. No, not like that. I – I liked it. You speaking like that.” He blushes in turn, reassuring her. “I – I thought maybe I should try speaking to you the same, but I couldn't think of anything to say.”

A pause, and then slowly, Catelyn smirks. “That's okay,” she says, and then she leans in to kiss him again, a quick peck on the lips. “I'm sure you'll do better next time.”

Ned looks at her a moment, and then chuckles before kissing her again. She licks his lips with her tongue, asking entrance, and he opens his mouth to allow her. She's sure they're both much too exhausted for another round, and he will probably return to his cold chambers so he can get a proper night's sleep soon.

But still: she lets herself be greedy, and steal an extra kiss from him.

* * *

“My lady, are you feeling alright? You're walking a little funny.”

She jumps when she realises someone's snuck up on her in the corridor, and then blushes when she realises who it is, and what they're asking. “I'm quite alright, Theon,” she tells him. “I just... pulled a thigh muscle last night, that's all.”

Theon nods, but he's smirking. Granted, he's always smirking. Still, Catelyn tries to subtly hide her blush behind her hair, which is tricky when she's braided it again. “Weren't off chasing after those rats, were you?” She blinks in confusion. _Rats?_ “Think they were rats. Whatever they were, something was making one hell of a noise last night.”

Cat stops, and blushes even deeper. _Shit._ She didn't realise, when she carried on that way with Ned, other people might hear her. Theon gives her his most innocent grin and she glares at him. “Theon, aren't you meant to be at training right now?”

He laughs. “As you say, my lady,” he says, with a small bow of his head, and then he walks away, whistling smugly to himself. Catelyn sighs, and buries her face in her hands.

All things considered though, she really can't be as angry with him as she ought to be.

 


End file.
